A Tragic Love Story
by JadeXSoul
Summary: A story about Xiaoyu and Jin's tragic love. It almost made me cry!


All right, I hate to say that I didn't actually write this story, but the problem is that I don't know who wrote it either because I found it on a friend's blog on myspace and I'm pretty sure that she didn't write it because she said she found it too. So I decided to make it into a Tekken fanfic because the main guy's name is Jin anyway. So...I guess I don't own the story or the idea but...I don't know. When I first found it, it was REALLY hard to read because the words were all jumbled together and there were A LOT of misspellings so I cleaned it up a bit. Hope y'all enjoy! I know I almost cried when I read it. Thanks to whoever made up this story! And this story is from Xiaoyu's POV.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea/story or the Tekken characters**

* * *

I have a boyfriend who grew up with me. His name is Jin. I always thought of him as a friend until last year, when we went on a trip with a club; I found that I fell in love with him. Before that trip was over, I decided to confess my love for him. And soon, we became a pair of lovers but we loved each other in different ways. I always concentrated on him, but by his side were many other girls. To me, he was the only one. But to him, maybe I was just another girl. 

"Jin, do you want to go watch a movie?" I asked.

"I can't."

"Why? Do you need to study at home?" I felt disappointment grabbing me.

"No, I'm going to meet up with a friend."

He was always like that. He met girls in front of me like it was nothing. To him, I was just a girlfriend. The word "love" only came out of my mouth. Ever since I knew him, I've never heard him say, "I love you" before. For us, there was no such thing as anniversaries at all. He didn't say anything from the first day and it continued until 100 to 200 days. Every day, before we'd say goodbye, he would just hand me a doll. He did this every day, without fail and I didn't know why.

Then, one day…

"Um, Jin…I…"

"What? Don't drag. Just say it."

"I love you."

"You, um…just take this doll and go home."

That was how he ignored my three words—he just handed the doll to me. Then he disappeared, as if he was running away from me. The dolls that I received from him filled my room, one by one. Then one day, my 15th birthday came. When I got up in the morning, I pictured a party with him and so I stranded myself in my room, waiting for his call. But lunch passed, and so did dinner. Soon, the sky was dark and he still didn't call. It was tiring to look at the phone. Then around 2 am in the morning, he suddenly called me and woke me up. He told me to come out of the house. I felt happy and ran out as quickly as I could.

"Jin!"

"Here, take this doll."

Again, Jin gave me a little doll.

"…What's this?"

"I didn't give it to you yesterday so I'm giving it to you now. Well, I'm going home now. Goodbye."

"Wait! Do you know what today is?"

"Today?"

I felt so sad and disappointed. I was sure that he would at least remember my birthday. But Jin simply turned around and walked away like nothing had happened. Then I shouted,

"Wait!"

"What, you have something to say?" Jin turned around and faced me.

"Tell me you love me." I said.

"What?"

"Tell me!"

I was hoping that Jin would say the words, but he said some cold words instead,

"I don't want to say "I love you" so easily. If you are so desperate to hear it, then find someone else."

That is what he said. And then he ran off. My legs felt numb and I collapsed, flopping down onto the ground. He didn't want to say it easily. How could he? I felt that maybe he wasn't the right guy for me. After that day, I stranded myself at home, just crying. He didn't call me, although I was waiting. Instead, he continued giving me a little doll every morning outside of my house. That's how all those dolls piled up in my room. After a month, I got myself together and went to school. But my pain resurfaced when I saw him on the street with another girl. He had a smile on his face, one that showed me he never touched the doll. I ran straight back home and looked at the dolls in my room and tears fell. Why did he give me these dolls? Some other girls probably picked them out. In my anger, I threw the dolls around.

Then suddenly, the phone rang. It was Jin. He told me to come out to the bus stop outside of my house. I tried to calm myself down and walked to the bus stop. I kept reminding myself that I was going to forget him; that it was going to end. Then he came up to me with a big doll in his arms.

"Xiaoyu, I thought you were pissed. You really came."

I couldn't help but hate him. He acted as if nothing had happened and he was joking around. He held out the doll to me, as usual.

"I don't need it."

"What? Why?

I grabbed the doll from his hands and threw it onto the road.

"I don't need this doll. I don't need it anymore! I don't want to see you ever again!"

I spat the words that were in my heart. I didn't expect a reaction from him, but his eyes seemed watery.

"I'm sorry." Jin's voice sounded small as he apologized.

He walked into the road to pick up the doll.

"You're so stupid! Why are you picking up the doll? Just throw it away!" I shouted.

But he ignored me and picked up the doll. Then…

_Honk! Honk!_

A big truck was heading towards him. My eyes widened in terror.

"Jin, move! Move away from the road!"

But he didn't hear me. He squatted down and picked up the doll.

"Jin, move!"

_HONK!!!_

_Boom!_

The sound was terrifying. It haunted me.

But that's how he went away from me. That's how he went away without even opening his eyes to say one word to me. After that way, I had to go through every day with guilt and sorrow and after spending two months like a crazy person I took out the dolls. They were the only gifts he left me since the day we started going out. I remembered the days that I spent with him and started to count the days when we were in love.

_One, two, three_…that was how I started to count the dolls.

_Four hundred and eighty-four, four hundred and eighty-five_…it ended with four hundred and eight-five dolls.

I started to cry again with a doll in my arms. I hugged it tightly. And then…

"I love you, I love you." I dropped the doll, shocked.

"I…I love you?"

I picked up the doll and pressed its stomach.

"I love you, I love you."

It can't be! I pressed all the dolls' stomachs as they piled up on the side.

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

The words came out nonstop. I love you. Why didn't I realize that? His heart was always by my side, protecting me. Why didn't I realize that he love me this much? I took out the doll under the bed and pressed its stomach. It was the last doll, the one that fell on the road, the one that had Jin's bloodstain on it. The voice came out, the one that I missed so much.

"I love you, Xiaoyu….

Do you know what today is? We've been in love with each other for four hundred and eighty-six days. I couldn't say that I loved you since I was too shy. If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say that I love you every day until I die, Xiaoyu. I love you."

The tears came flowing out of my eyes. _Why? Why?_ I asked God, _why do I only know about this right now?_ He can't be by my side but he loved me until his last moment.

For that and for that reason, it became my courage to live a beautiful life.


End file.
